


You're the One That I Want

by Bowm8935



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, Because I can, F/M, Fluff, Grease in fact, Musical, Very short ficlet, the song spoke to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran and Natia are two members of a traveling cast of the musical, Grease. Zevran races to convince her of his attraction to her before she departs from his life for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been belting out the lyrics to the song this is named after earlier today- I'll never admit to it- and for some reason it just hit me as a good backdrop for a cute little ficlet.
> 
> Unsure if I hit the mark on cute, but it's definitely one of the shortest things I've written.  
> So here, some love for ZevWarden week.

The ending chord of the final musical number rang out, the crew striking their respective poses, breathing heavily. Zevran spared a glance out of the corner of his eye for the beautiful woman to his right, her hazel eyes twinkling in the spotlights, skin flushed from both the movement and the exhilaration of performing. This he knew, for it was the same reason his tanned skin was also more pink than usual.

He had been coveting Natia for a while now, but she had been turning down his blatant invitations to his hotel room. They had been on tour for about three months, traveling throughout Thedas to perform the classic musical “Grease.” At first he had been tentative about having a dwarf cast as Sandy- especially a _casteless_ dwarf who was exiled from Orzammar, no less- but ever since the first rehearsal where he had met and performed with her, his heart had been hers. Signed, sealed, and delivered, he was hers.

They bowed before the crowd, the wild cheers and clapping only serving to further charge his high from performing even more. As they filed off of the stage to their respective dressing rooms, he cast her a longing glance, throwing in a wink and blowing a kiss when she looked his way. She gave him that fabulously attractive smile, pretending to catch the kiss and placing it over her heart. He groaned, shaking his head and returning the smile; always such a flirt, but never one to go further.

This was their last show, the last chance he’d have to try to get her to be with him. For once he wasn’t looking for just a simple tryst; nay, their time together had made him have a greater appreciation of her, and he hoped she could look past his flaws to give him a chance.

He tried to catch her eye again as they stood outside in the drizzling rain, signing playbills for enthusiastic fans, but she didn’t look his way. It did not help that they were both on the shorter side- her a dwarf, him an elf- and that occasionally she’d fade from his view, surrounding by those clamoring for her autograph.

When he finally managed to sign the last playbill with an overdone flourish, he could not see her anywhere. Panicking slightly that he had missed his chance, he rushed forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of her on the street. He was caught off guard as a dark hand landed on his arm, and he turned around to see Isabela watching him with a smirk on her face.

“She mentioned earlier she was headed straight to the airport. She said she had some people to see in Denerim.”

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as thanks, to which she let out a husky laugh and tapped her lips, commenting that he missed. Smiling luridly, he fixed his previous mistake- something he would have to refrain from doing in the future, should he manage to woo his heart’s desire- before giving Isabela a slight bow and turning away, flagging down a taxi to take him to the airport.

He sometimes wondered if the attraction was influenced at all by the characters they played; after all, Sandy and Danny pine rather hard for each other. He had found the part easier to play than usual, since he completely understood the emotions behind the acting. Every time they sang “You’re the One That I Want,” he meant the words, and he had occasionally allowed himself the dream that she did, too. Of course that was nonsense, and a beautiful girl like that most likely had a man back at home.

He did not let that stop him, however. As the taxi pulled into the crowded airport, he shoved some cash at the driver, telling him to keep the change and bolted inside. Plowing through the people, he looked desperately around to find the gate that led travelers to a plane headed to Denerim. When he spotted it, he saw Natia's light blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail near the front of the line, and he started shoving people out of his way in his haste to get to her.

He managed to get through, halting at her side, panting, hands on his knees, when she was second in line. He felt her gaze fall on him and he looked up into her soulful eyes, confused at seeing him there. Before she could ask the question he felt brewing, he leaned forward and kissed her, full lips meeting full lips, soft yet insistent, trying to pour all the emotion he felt through the connection. He felt her hesitate, and he started to back off, thinking maybe he had messed up their relationship for good. Before he fully pulled away, she finally opened herself up to him, leaning into the kiss and adding an urgency that went straight to his groin. He broke it off when he needed to breathe, looking at her in mild surprise. She was giving him a sheepish smile, her left foot kicking at the ground like she always did when she was nervous.

He loved it.

“Please don’t go,” he begged, taking her hands in his. “I have only just found you, I can’t lose you now.”

She squeezed his hands, her smile growing sad. “I need to take care of some business in Denerim, Zev. I really can’t avoid it.” His eyes fell to the ground, shoulders slumping in defeat at her words. He had been so close, and yet, he had failed. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and soon she was peeking up at him, having maneuvered herself to stand beneath him. “But you are welcome to come with me, if you’d like,” she added softly, hope written across her face.

He swelled at the offer, pulling her hand to his mouth and brushing his lips across her knuckles. “I will return to my hotel to pack, then, and catch the first plane I am able to find. I’ll give you a call when I land, and take you out to dinner.”

She laughed at the gesture, one hand covering her mouth as that cute little snort thing she did followed. “See that you do,” she replied warmly, her face a beacon of light in his dark, lonely life.

He considered her for a moment before sweeping her up into another kiss, this one harder, almost bruising, showing her what could come, just for good measure. When he set her back down, her eyes had darkened slightly, and she looked up at him in a rather wicked manner. He shivered, anticipation coiling in his belly at the thought of what may happen once he reached Denerim to be with her.

The man in front of them finished checking in his bags, and she moved forward to take his spot. With a bow, Zevran said his goodbyes. She chuckled again, this time managing _not_ to snort -much to his displeasure, he thought it was a cute sound, coming from her- waving him off with promises of seeing him soon.

As he walked way, he dared a glance back over his shoulder at the little dwarf, standing on her tiptoes to speak to the woman behind the counter. He smiled, happy in the knowledge that she had finally accepted his advances.

He was going to make sure not to waste the opportunity to woo her into his arms forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as StarlingHawke


End file.
